1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connector. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a connector which can combine two rows of terminals as one single row electrically connected to an electric circuit, and the terminals with uniform functions are distributed on the same region of the electric circuit by using a staggered arrangement.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors such as universal serial bus (USB) connectors and high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) connectors are largely used in the field of communication. How to reduce the manufacturing cost of the electrical connectors is an important factor to gain a competitive position in the market. A key component of an electrical connector is a terminal module, which generally includes an insulating main body and plural terminals partially supported in the insulating main body. Most of the terminal modules of the existing electrical connectors include two groups of terminals. Moreover, the two groups of terminals are in general electrically connected to a circuit board in a parallel manner. A conventional double rows welding likely causes the terminals located in the inner row to have solder empty which cannot be repaired. In order to effectively control the accuracy of welding the terminals, in the manufacturing process of the terminal modules, the industry has provided an improved structure for the terminals, in which the welding legs of the two groups of terminals are pulled outwards to form the same row. This manner of single row will not cause the phenomenon of solder empty.
The aforementioned manufacturing method provides an electrical connection method which enables a single row of terminals to be positioned on an electric circuit board by using a Surface Mounting Technology (SMT). As shown on FIG. 7, Taiwan Patent Publication No. M469651 provides an improved structure of USB3.0 connector which includes a terminal assembly A1. The terminal assembly A1 includes a first differential signal transmission conductor group A11, a second differential signal transmission conductor group A12, a first grounding transmission conductor A13, a first signal transmission conductor A14, a second signal transmission conductor A15, a power transmission conductor A16 and a third grounding transmission conductor A17. An end of the first differential signal transmission conductor group A11 forms a first differential signal welding group A112. An end of the second differential signal transmission conductor group A12 forms a second differential signal welding group A122 at a side of the differential signal welding group A112. On end of the first grounding transmission conductor A13 diverges and splits to form a first grounding base A1311 and a second grounding base A1312. An end of the first grounding base A1311 defines a first grounding welding portion A1313 located between the first differential signal welding group A112 and the second differential signal welding group A122. An end of the second grounding base A1312 defines a second grounding welding portion A1314 located between the second differential signal welding group A122 and the first grounding welding portion A1313. An end of the first signal transmission conductor A14 defines a first signal welding portion A142 located between the first grounding welding portion A1313 and the second grounding welding portion A1314. An end of the second signal transmission conductor A15 defines a second signal welding portion A152 located between the first signal welding portion A142 and the second grounding welding portion A1314. An end of the power transmission conductor A16 forms a power welding portion A162 located between the first differential signal welding group A112 and the first grounding welding portion A1313. An end of the third grounding transmission conductor A17 forms a third grounding welding portion A172 located between the second differential signal welding group A122 and the second grounding welding portion A1314.
Because being too thin, each terminal of the first differential signal transmission conductor group A11, the second differential signal transmission conductor group A12 and the first grounding transmission conductor A13 will be easily bent, broken and damaged by unexpected external factors during the manufacturing process. Moreover, due to the slope in appearance of the terminal combination A1, it is not easy to position the terminal combination A1 accurately during assembly, and thus the overall yield rate cannot be effectively increased. Therefore, it becomes an issue to be solved in production.